snubfighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dralthi IV
Description The Dralthi IV medium attack fighter is the latest in a long line of Dralthi class fighters. The basic design of the fighter class are fighters which are easy to mass produce yet effective. In many ways the design is to trump the quality of Confederation fighters with quantity. There have been severe losses of medium fighters over the years and there has always been a need for replacement fighters. The latest version of the Dralthi was introduced after the Battle of Earth and replaced the Drakhri fighter in service with the Kilrathi military. The medium fighter design was developed to rectify many of the faults with previous Dralthi designs and the fighter's capable are considered to be comparable to the Confederation Hellcat V medium fighter. The Dralthi IV was developed with a reduction of surface areas on the wings to lower the medium fighter's aspect ratio. As well, the armor is greatly improved compared to previous versions with about fifty percent greater armor and fifty percent more powerful shields. The greater armor increases the mass of the medium fighter slightly compared to previous models. This greatly adds to the Kilrathi medium fighter's survival rate. Still, the Hellcat V is far better armored and has almost twice as powerful shields as the Kilrathi fighter. Maneuverability and acceleration are similar in both designs although the Hellcat V has slightly higher acceleration with the auxiliary thruster engaged. The biggest weakness of the Dralthi IV, like previous versions of the Dralthi, is in the medium fighter's forward firepower. The Dralthi IV only carries three guns compared to four guns carried on the Hellcat IV. Even though upgraded, it is believed that the power plant in the Dralthi IV is simply not powerful enough to support a heavier gun array. The Dralthi IV is armed with a pair of Mason Cannons and a single Particle Cannon. In addition to the fighter's guns, the Dralthi IV had missile hard points for four long range missiles and has eight missile decoys as well. The missile battery is the same as on previous models of the Dralthi and the missile decoys replace the three mines carried on the Dralthi and Dralthi II fighters.Dralthi IV on Kitsune Specification *Model Type: Dralthi IV Medium Starfighter *Crew: One *Speed: **Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. **Sublight: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 0.83 percent of light per melee maximum. Fighter has auxiliary thrusters which can be used a maximum of 15 minutes before fuel is exhausted. On auxiliary thrusters, the fighter has a maximum acceleration of 1.5 percent of light per melee maximum. **Atmospheric Propulsion: The fighter is fairly aerodynamic and is quite capable in an atmosphere. As a result, the fighter can achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25,053 mph / 40,320 kph) but normally operates at Mach 6.54 (4,846.7 mph / 7,800 kph) or less. The fighter also has Gravitic propulsion systems enabling it to leave an atmosphere even at low velocities. *Maximum Range: Effectively unlimited by internal fuel (10 year duration) although auxiliary thruster range is limited to approximately 15 minutes. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries one week of consumables for fighter's crew. *Length: 101.71 feet (31.0 meters) *Height: 18.70 feet (5.7 meters) *Width: 131.23 feet (40.0 meters) *Weight: 16.53 tons (15 metric tons) unloaded *Power System: Fusion power supply with a 10 year duration. *Cargo: Small Storage Space, 1.5 ft x 1.5 ft x 2 ft. Used for emergency equipment and weapons. *Market Cost: 35.72 million credits. Weapon Systems Single Particle Cannon *This cannon is mounted on the nose of the starfighter. Slightly shorter ranged than laser cannons although the pack a much heavier punch. Particle cannons replaced neutron cannons on most Confederation fighters. The weapon inflict about equal damage to most energy weapons carried on most C.A.F. Starfighters and have a much longer range than most fighter weapons in the Three Galaxies. **Maximum Effective Range: 2,609.8 miles (4,200 km) in space and 13.0 miles (21 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 2D6x10+10 per cannon (Combined with mason cannons, inflicts 6D6x10+10) **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Twin Mason Cannons *These cannons are mounted on the sides of the starfighter. Weapon system has good range and inflicts good damage. The main weakness of the weapons is that they have limited range within an atmosphere. The weapon inflict about equal damage to most energy weapons carried on most C.A.F. Starfighters and have a much longer range than most fighter weapons in the Three Galaxies. Mason cannons can be combined with other guns for greater damage. **Maximum Effective Range: 2,796.2 miles (4,500 km) in space and 7.0 miles (11.25 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 2D6x10 per cannon and 4D6x10 for both cannons (Combined with particle beam for 6D6x10+10) **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Missile Pylons (4) *On the underbelly of the fighter are four missile racks that allows the fighter to carry missiles. Individual pylons must carry all the same type ordnance but each pylon may carry different types of ordnance. Long Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Medium Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. Since starships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will still cruise unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting starships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead at -25% to detect.) Missiles can be launched on multiple targets simultaneously and all missiles are normally considered smart missiles. **Maximum Effective Range: Long Range Missiles range is 3,400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space, and Medium Range Missiles range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds). **Mega-Damage & Properties: See Revised Phase World Missile tables (Long Range Fusion does 2D4x100 MDC). **Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of two, three, or four missiles. **Payload: One Long Range Missile or two Medium Range Missile each hard point. *Anti-Missile Decoy Dispenser: Located at the very tail of the fighter are two decoy dispensers. When a missile if fired at the fighter, a decoy can be released to confuse or detonate the enemy's attack. Decoy system works against Phase World missiles although has a -10% penalty against Brilliant missiles. **Effect: 01-50 Enemy missile or missile volley detonates on decoy - Missiles are all destroyed. 51-75 Enemy missile or missile volley loses track of real target and veers away in wrong direction (May lock onto another target). 76-00 No effect, missile is still on target. **Payload: Eight (8) References Sources Category:Wing Commander Saga Category:Kilrathi Category:Medium fighters Category:Non FTL Fighters